Lights, Camera, Action! (video)
"Lights, Camera, Action!" is a TV Series compilation video released exclusively in North America on May 24, 2005. It contains two episodes from TV Series 2 and two from TV Series 3 (11-minute versions), with bonus features relating to TV Series 4. Description Welcome to Network Wiggles! Join the fab four of fun in four of your favorite episodes of wiggly TV! Play your guitar with Murray, visit Anthony's Workshop, find out what's happening in Greg's News and help The Wiggles find Jeff! Sing and dance along with The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword. Discover the land Down Under with Australian music, games and animals. Beauty mate! So, Lights, Camera, Action! Let's go, go, go! Contents Episodes *Lights Camera Action Episode 12 *#Get Ready To Wiggle *#Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong *Wiggly TV Episode 15 *#Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) *#John Bradlelum *#Get Ready To Wiggle *#Move Your Arms Like Henry *#We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *Lights Camera Action Episode 16 *#Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *#Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills *Wiggly TV Episode 11 *#Get Ready To Wiggle *#Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango *#Henry's Underwater Big Band *#John Bradlelum *#Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) Bonus Features *Wiggly Bloopers *Wiggly Animation: *#Caveland *#We're The Cowboys *#Here Come The Wiggles *#Wobbly Camel Trivia *The subtitles on the DVD were done by Caption Technologies, Inc. *The only segment from Series 3 not on the video is "Network Wiggles News", despite being mentioned on the back cover, which also shows a promo picture of Captain from this segment. What's more, on Episode 16, the Anthony's Workshop segment seen on Episode 12 is replaced with a Music with Murray one. *The bonus features on this DVD were in wide-screen, whilst the video itself is full-screen. *The music and dialogue heard in the DVD menus come from Episodes 8 and 9 of TV Series 3, both of which appeared on the Wiggly, Wiggly World! DVD released the previous month. *The logo on the cover of the Warner Home Video re-release is re-used from a Taiwanese DVD. *The screener DVD edition didn't contain bonus features. Marketing See here for information on the advertising of Lights, Camera, Action! Gallery Screenshots For the "Episode 12" gallery, go here For the "Wiggly Tv Episode 15" gallery, go here For the "Episode 16" gallery, go here For the "Wiggly Tv Episode 11" gallery, go here Promo Pictures LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greg LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles rolling down the sandihlls RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles running up the sandhills WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes in promo picture WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes lying down in promo picture Dorothy'sRoseGarden.jpg|Dorothy's rose garden TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries2PromoPicture.jpg|The whole gang outside Wigglehouse TheWigglesWaving.jpg|The Wiggles waving VHS and DVD Packaging 81+nI4IxcsL._SL1500_.jpg|US clamshell VHS Cover 81JJ92g4hmL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Lights-Camera-Action-VHS-2006.jpg|Slipcover VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Lights-Camera-Action-VHS-2006-_57.jpg|Back cover 20170415 144915.jpg|Tape 20160815_085323.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover 20160815_085439.jpg|Tape Lights,Camera,Action!-FullDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover Lights,Camera,Action!-CanadaFullCover.jpg|Canadian DVD cover Lights,Camera,Action!-Disc.jpg|Disc 20170415_144935.jpg|Insert 20170415_144943.jpg|Inside of the insert A70A0B7B-18BE-4225-9F0B-5DF9EE974734.jpeg|Mail Guide CB729C6C-97F6-417B-BAFA-C968EF40BD9C.jpeg|Back of the Mail guide IMG_2557.JPG|20th Century Fox Re-release disc Lights,Camera,Action!-WHVCover.jpg|Warner Home Video re-release DVD cover Lights,Camera,Action!-WHVDisc.jpg|Disc File:0E1977F8-2CB2-402A-BAB2-4A8116084F36.jpeg|Prototype DVD Cover DE2BD557-742D-480B-BDB4-32734368AAFE.jpeg|Screener DVD Cover 86B679A9-A1AD-495C-95DA-F0516F4B943D.jpeg|Spine F52FB2D0-5A21-46DC-8422-F94EB959FB68.jpeg|Back Cover BE274333-7422-46A6-A7D0-605FAB5605B7.jpeg|Disc DVD Menus Note: Menus are the same in both the HiT Entertainment and Warner Home Video versions, except the Trailers menu which is absent from the latter. The Trailers menu takes you to further individual menus, shown below in the "DVD Previews" section. TheCartoonWigglesinLights,Camera,Action!Menu2.jpg|The Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action!-DVDMenu.jpg|'Main Menu' (Song used: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! theme) DorothyinLights,Camera,Action!Menu.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheCartoonWigglesinLights,Camera,Action!Menu.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordinLights,Camera,Action!Menu.jpg|Captain Feathersword Lights,Camera,Action!-EpisodeSelectionMenu.jpg|'Episode Selection Menu' (Song used: Hot Potato) WagstheDoginLights,Camera,Action!EpisodeMenu.jpg|Wags the Dog Lights,Camera,Action!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|'Special Features Menu' (Song used: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) CaptainFeatherswordinLights,Camera,Action!ExtrasMenu.jpg|Captain Feathersword Lights, Camera, Action! Trailers.jpg|'Trailer Selection Menu' (Song used: Let's Make Some Rosy Tea) Lights,Camera,Action!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|'Subtitles Menu' (Song used: Wake Up Jeff!) HenrytheOctopusinLights,Camera,Action!SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Henry the Octopus DVD Previews VHS Previews Note: The warning and logo screens play before the first episode. The trailers all play after the last episode. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:Episode Videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:United States Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 3 Videos Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Wiggles in America Category:Blooper Videos Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have no DVD Menu